


Finger painting with Daddy and baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Cute Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and his baby Harry spend the day finger painting





	Finger painting with Daddy and baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story with Liam and Harry, If you would like to see daddy and baby do more kid things, please let me know X

Liam laid the white sheet over the floor, making sure everything was covered and wouldn't get paint on. He then placed the pieces of paper on the floor as well, ready for today. Today, Liam and his little Harry were going to do some finger painting. It was an idea by his friend Zayn, who said it would be good bonding time for daddy and baby and it would be a lot of fun. Liam was looking forward to the day with his baby.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got the paint!" Liam suddenly heard his little Harry say as the boy ran into the living room with a few pots of paint in his hands. "Baby be careful, don't want to spill them." Liam said as the baby slowed down and put the paint on the floor. Liam got a large tray and poured all the colours of paint on the tray, making sure there was plenty for the two of them.

"Look daddy, it's all the colours of the rainbow!" Harry said excited as Liam smiled at him, his boy was just so cute sometimes. When Liam finished, he made sure they were ready. "Now Harry, we're going to dip our hands in the paint and then put it all over the paper." Liam said, actually looking forward to this. "We're gonna make a masterpiece daddy!" Harry said as the Little placed his fingers in the paint, gasping as he felt the texture of the paint.

Liam put his hands in the paint as well as Harry took his hands out and started to paint all over the paper as Liam did the same. Daddy and baby watched as all the colours of the rainbow mixed together into one. Liam watched as his blue and yellow turned into a luscious green while Harry's red and yellow turned into a firey orange. The different colours fascinated Harry, like he was in a trance. The Little wanted nothing more then to cover every single bit of the white paper with the colours so the boy moved around and painted with all his hearts content.

Liam enjoyed it as well, he felt like a child again as he painted over the paper. It was moments like these he would treasure with Harry, the simple activity of finger painting just made him and his baby closer and they just enjoyed themselves, that's all that mattered to Liam.

Soon, the whole sheet of paper was covered in paint. "All done." Harry said happily as he accidentally put some paint in his face. Liam just laughed, reminding himself to give Harry a bath later on as the boy was covered in paint. "What do you think of our masterpiece?" Liam asked. The picture was nothing in particular, just different colours all mixed together to make new colours. "I think it's the best painting in the whole wide world." Liam replied as Harry cheered and hugged his daddy, getting paint on him now. As daddy and baby hugged one another, they looked at the masterpiece they created with each other and thinking about how much fun they had with one another and they knew today had been a very happy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
